


Your Song

by molly31203



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AU, Elton John - Freeform, Emotional, Hurt & Comfort, M/M, Memory, Recover, Songs, collection, memory lost, the new movie is just too emotional, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: 「給我一個理由相信你們。」他緊張地說著，儘管心裡明白自己勝算不大，他還是緊緊握著手術刀對著眼前的人「Hamish。」名叫Arthur的人上前試圖阻止他，對方操著一口漂亮、明顯來自上流社會的英腔。「給我一個理由。」「John Denver。」





	Your Song

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!完全透Kingsman 2劇情，強烈建議看完再來看。
> 
> 閱讀時推薦的OST:  
> Sam Smith - Too Good At Goodbye: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_ub7Etch2U
> 
> 文章裡的OST:  
> John Denver - Take me home, country road: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vrEljMfXYo  
> Elton John - Your song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13GD78Bmo8s  
> George Michael - Father Figure: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_9hfHvQSNo

**7:00 am**

Harry 被 Mr. Pickle 叫了醒來——不。等等，是 Eggsy 為了他所帶回來的新小狗。他真的該替那隻小狗取個新名字......  事實上他該做的事情可多了。他早該解決囤積在書房與客廳那一箱箱的東西，重新裝飾書房，將自己心愛的蝴蝶與 Mr. Pickle 標本重新掛上。但至今為止他只將少部分的必需用品從紙箱裡翻出來，而 Harry 已經為了這件事情被碎碎念了很久。

他輕嘆口氣，低聲對自己與小狗做承諾，發誓一定會在一週內把所有待做事項完成後， Harry 抱著小狗翻下床，開始替一人一狗準備早餐。

今天可不是一個能遲到的場合。

  


 

_ 如果不是有那名叫 Tequila 的探員跟 Kingsman （據那群人所說，一個在英國如  MI6  般的秘密組織）的首領 Arthur ， Hamish 應該會失手殺掉那名非裔的女特員。「就上次交手經驗，還真看不出來你如此兇殘。」 Tequila 半佩服的讚嘆著，但他下一秒立刻被那名女探員投以譴責的眼光。 _

_ 「給我一個理由相信你們。」他緊張地說著，儘管心裡明白自己勝算不大，他還是緊緊握著手術刀對著眼前的人 _

_ 「 Hamish 。」名叫 Arthur 的人上前試圖阻止他，對方操著一口漂亮、明顯來自上流社會的英腔。 _

_ 「給我一個理由。」 _

_ 「John Denver。」 _

_ 「什麼？」 _

_ 「 John Denver 。他是你最喜歡的歌手，」  Arthur  輕聲說著，他的手小心搭上對方的手，卸下對方的武器，「而你最喜歡的歌是 Take me home, country road…… 你是唱著那首歌引爆地雷的。」 _

_  
_

 

**9:00 am**

一款全新的後鬚水，一套長年小心保存的海軍藍西裝，一雙全黑的牛津鞋，一副由 Kingsman 軍需官親手設計的全新眼鏡......  喔，對。還有一支全英國紳士都該具備的褐柄黑傘。

從容地換裝、將所有配件準備好，最後 Harry 站在鏡前看著自己。開始參有白色的褐髮，漆黑的左眼鏡片，身上的每一細節都藏著歲月留下的痕跡。「我看起來如何？」他打趣的問在身後看自己的小狗，但對方只以傻呼呼的吐舌頭作回應。

十分鐘後他搭上計程車前往機場。   


 

 

_ 周遭的所有一切都和他記得的不同。特勤的穿著、醫療設備、房間的裝飾、科技.......  那些都像是在電影或小說裡才會出現的東西。幾乎眼前所有的人事物都如此陌生。 _

_ 以  Arthur  為首的人試著幫  Hamish  找回失去的記憶、教導他如何使用新的科技——他試著消化新知識，同時繼續觀察著周圍，特別是將注意力集中在那名自稱  Arthur  的人身上。 _

_ 跟其他在場的美國人不同， Arthur 很明顯是一位來自英國上流社會，受過好教育的男人。那頭整齊梳齊的髮型與面容都有那麼點點熟悉。 _

 

**11:20 am**

飛機終於降落在瑞士境內舉辦婚禮的教堂附近。這讓 Harry 有足夠的時間替 Eggsy 做最後的準備。當他最後看著青年西裝鼻挺站在鏡子前，他突然理解了當年看見自己穿上軍服、踏上戰場時父母的感受。

一位年輕人終於完全發揮他所有的天賦。 _(A young man has finally reached his full potential.)_

  


 

_ 有天 Arthur 問了 Hamish 有關自己的事情，問他還記得些什麼。 Hamish 一五一十地告訴他了：他的本名，還有他所出生的一個古老蘇格蘭家族——但現在該家族早已消失於歷史洪流中，只剩他一個人記得那家族的歷史與存在。離開蘇格蘭後他前往 Cambridge ，而在 Cambridge 就學的日子是他與一名對蝴蝶抱有異常熱情青年的相識楔機。 _

_ 提到那名青年時 Arthur 停止了做筆記的動作。 _

  


 

**14:00 pm**

當新郎終於得以吻新娘時，全場開始鼓掌與歡呼。 Harry 站在與 Eggsy 幾步之遠，視線來回在年輕的 Galahad 兼瑞士親王與周遭的賓客巡視。

有一瞬間  Harry  被一股莫名的孤獨感攫獲。他首先因那難受近乎窒息的感覺蹙眉，接著意識到自己內心的小小冀望。 Harry 希望 Eggsy 的生父，前二任 Lancelot （ _Roxy_ 本可能成為一最優秀、創造歷史的女特工），還有其他 Kingsman 的成員，一些與他仍有連結的人，所牽掛的人也能出席此婚禮。

那份空虛感漸漸侵蝕著 Harry ，將他與周遭歡樂的氣氛切割開來——直到一隻手輕拍他的肩膀，將他拉回現實。

「我希望我沒有遲到。」

掛在對方臉上的微笑和話像是帶有魔法一樣，突然間 Harry 又能再次呼吸，並讓他心底那些負面情緒變得可以忍受， Harry 挑著眉打量著對方一身蘇格蘭的傳統正式穿著，嘴角最後忍不住失守，「很遺憾，我想你慢了幾分鐘。」

「啊，我希望這不會讓我惹上什麼麻煩。」

「我想共進一支舞可以解決所有問題的，我親愛的魔法師。」

  


 

_ 「他是個怎麼樣的人？」 Arthur 問。 _

_ 那名青年是他見過最美麗、最具天賦， Hamish 想，也會許是最聰穎的人也說不定。 Hamish 記得幾乎所有跟那名青年有關的事，而他一五一十的告訴 Arthur 。 _

_ 青年總是試著控制他失控的棕色夾金捲髮，配上有些蒼白肌膚與一雙灰藍色眼的他總給人一種易碎柔弱的感覺——不過青年的文弱氣質並沒有成功欺騙 Hamish ， Hamish 從他身上察覺到一些危險、不安分的因子。 _

 

 

**16:20 pm**

婉拒掉無數女士的邀約，躲過瑞士國王（也就是 Eggsy 現在的岳父）數次身家調查與追問後， Harry 終於找到一點空暇時間與 Elton John 私下談話，並從對方手中接過兩張票與後台通行證。

「另外張票是給誰的？」 Harry 從不知道  Elton John  也如此八卦，也不知道這位有名歌手可以因為好奇心過度而將自己的眼睛睜得如金魚眼般、露出欠揍至極的表情，若不是他稍稍洩漏一點線索給  Elton John  ，那兩張可憐的票大概會在兩人拉扯間撕成兩半。

「這樣說吧，」 Harry 說，「他是能讓我成癮的毒藥。」

成功收下兩張票、通行證，從擦身而過的一名服務生托盤上取下兩杯香檳， Harry 在人群中找到坐在角落，正搗鼓研究著自己義肢的 Merlin 。

  


 

_ 他和那名青年成了朋友。 Hamish 繼續說著，回憶往事讓他變得放鬆。他閉上眼任由自己沈浸於那些總是染上夕陽顏色的回憶。他們曾一起製作蝴蝶標本、在傳說牛頓發現萬有引力的蘋果樹下吟詩，在夏天時跳進河裡把自己弄得溼透。 _

_ 學院裡那些慵懶和平的記憶在戰爭來臨後畫下終止符。 Hamish 記憶的顏色因此而改變，遭到染黑。他想起穿著空軍制服的自己試著說服對方放棄成為昆蟲學家的夢，想起分別穿著海空軍服的兩人一同搭船前往前線，想起在戰後纏滿繃帶的兩人一起窩在一個酒吧狂歡——突然於腦海中閃過的新影像打斷了他的回憶。 Hamish 因那一閃而過的畫面停頓下來，接著 Hamish 的記憶像是老舊的電影底片，在短暫的卡帶停頓後開始重複播放、倒轉。 _

_ 參雜著 Cambridge 那些染有金黃色的回憶，戰爭時期沈重黑暗的回憶，還有之後——還有之後兩人一同受邀，前往薩佛街上的一家裁縫店。他們再次受訓，再次出任務，再次成為一組織的成員。 _

_ 當灰色的眼睛在意識重回現實裡時重新聚焦，與另一對褐色，抱著希望的眼睛對視。 _

_ 「……Harry？」破碎的記憶慢慢拼湊成一完整的拼圖。 Hamish 的聲音雖微弱，但已經足以讓 Arthur——Harry Hart 聽見。 _

_ 那也是 Hamish 第一次見到 Harry 露出快要哭出來的表情。 _

  


 

**20:55 pm**

「 Elton John 下個月在倫敦的演唱會，」試著無視遠坐在鋼琴旁一臉看戲的 Elton John 的表情， Harry 試著找話題移開注意力，一邊小心引導著 Merlin ，不讓對方的義肢負擔太大，「我有兩張票，還有後台通行證。」

「這和他整個下午到晚上都用著奇怪表情看著你有關嗎？」

該死。「他想知道我另一張票是給誰的。」 Harry 慢吞吞的回答。天知道為什麼談論到這種事情的時候，他彷彿回到學院時期的自己，孩子氣且有些憋扭。

  


_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

  


「我好像還沒感謝過你，」 Merlin 說到，「謝謝你讓 Statesman 把我帶回來。」

「謝謝你沒讓 Ginger 淹死我。」 Harry 回道，同時在轉身面向  Elton John  的時候投以一記眼刀，警告對方別再扮鬼臉，「如果要清算掉這數十年來該道歉、該感謝的事，我們可能需要至少兩個晚上.......包含你為了這一身穿著，在離開美國後扔下我飛回蘇格蘭。」

「西裝是現代紳士的盔甲， Harry 。那可是你自己說的。」

  


_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

  


天知道他們兩人之間為什麼如此尷尬， Harry 繼續主導著舞，一邊壓抑著想嘆氣、想逃跑的念頭——十幾年了。自從兩人一起掛彩退役，一起加入 Kingsman 後，這或許是少數幾次他們靠得如此近。

一個特務不該與自己的同事有私人的關係，更不應該有任何牽掛.......那對組織也對心上人都不公平。所以 Harry 決定主動拉開兩人間的距離，盡力將兩人對話僅侷限在公事，偶爾談論到彼此的興趣，比如他對蝴蝶仍不減面的熱情、 Merlin 喜歡的美國鄉村歌曲，還有兩人對 Star Wars 和 Doctor Who 的熱忱。

當時他對 Eggsy 說的是實話，當 Valetine 的槍口對準自己的時候，他的腦中是一片空白，沒有遺憾，沒有牽掛——只是天知道為甚麼，他的腦中響起了 John Denver 的  Country road 。

  


_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

  


「我很抱歉。」最後那幾個字還是忍不住從他口中迸出，「對於 Cambridge 時發生的那些蠢事、嘲笑你的蘇格蘭口音，還有在加入  Kingsman  的時候和你開始疏遠......我很抱歉。」

Merlin 挑眉。「這不需要道歉， Harry 。你唯一需要道歉的是每次把我的裝備搞丟。」

「我傷害你了。」

「而我也是。我也選擇和你拉開距離——直到踩在那顆地雷上後才知道這是天殺的一個錯誤。」只是這次幸運了點，上帝給了他們一次矯正錯誤的機會。 Merlin 回道，他將非義肢的手輕貼上 Harry 的臉，接著往上移，將對方促緊的眉揉開，「幫我個忙，別當一個上了年紀，頑固又愛生氣的老頭。」

忍不住笑出聲， Harry 環在 Merlin 身上的手慢慢收緊，將他拉得更近，直到最後完全把對方納入懷中。他靠在 Merlin 肩上，試著藏住自己的哭泣。   


 

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

  


「再一個測試， Hamish ，我最喜歡的歌手是誰？」

「 George Michael ，然後最喜歡的歌是 Father Figure 。你的宿舍裡有每一張他的專輯跟海報，再後來我們一起看到本人的時候，你直接告訴他你會對著他的海報手—— 」

「……這樣就好了， Hamish 。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 看完被痛到來寫，本來都想說忙死了算了.......但越想越生氣，然後AO3還一直狂跳不讓我po(哭
> 
> 講實話對這集是很失望的.......鋪陳、劇情、設定什麼都.......QQ
> 
> 不知道Statesman的Martini是不是James Bond((爆


End file.
